Charles Hawthorn Unique Dialog
Summary Like all other party members, Charles has unique dialog. This dialog comes in three different forms: #Banter with other party members at #Dialog with Kael #Comments on Dialog between Kael and someone else Banter 'With Karrin' 'At 1st possible point after Charles's recruitment' Karrin: "Kael, really? I mean come on" Charles: "What? Was it something I said?" Karrin: '''"Oh no, you've got it all wrong...nothing you've said would ever worry me" '''Charles: "Am I supposed to be...um...offended or insulted? Or both?" Karrin: "I believe that you should be both, but you're free to take it as a compliment" Charles: "Oh dear, this is going to be a long adventure..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 1st' Charles: "So Karrin, do you believe in a God? I mean, I know that the presence of Gods is obvious, but do you actually, you know, worship anybody in particullar?" Karrin: "Well there is...um, I don't believe I do." Charles: "Really? I'd have thought that you would have found a god that really means something to you?" Karrin: "Well, I haven't got a primative fear of the moon, so I'd rather not have a bunch of High and Mighty old men (yes all of them) dictating how I live" Charles: "What? First of all, the moon and I are on good terms and secondly..." Kael: "Karrin, must you insult everybody?" Karrin: "Ah, yes I've taken it upon myself to insult everyone from here till the ends of these lands, It's a hobby actually" Charles: "Oh dear God..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 2nd' Karrin: '''"So Charles, I have a question...If you'll indulge me." '''Charles: "As long as you're not here to insult me or my beliefs, sure." Karrin: "That depends, however, You were trying to get those civilians at your church to rise up? Sending them to their deaths seems a bit harsh" Charles: "To their Deaths? I was just trying to stop them from turning to the bad guys, thats all...Besides, many more will die if we do not find the courage in our hearts to fight against the wicked Kativans." Karrin: "Yes, but your attempts to stop them 'turning into bad guys' will inevitably result in their deaths, needless if we're doing this right" Charles: "I am afraid to admit it, little one, but we will need all the help we can get..." Karrin: "Little one? Hmph...I hope for your sake, that we're doing this right." Charles: "I knew that would annoy you..." 'At a random point in Act 1 - 3rd' Charles: "And lo did Veros say unto his followers that there would be a final end to the war that plagued Ulvania, and there was much rejoicing...Book of Veros, Chapter 6, Verse 19-20." Karrin: "And lo Karrin did walk through the blessed plains, and saw that it was...pointless." Charles: "And so did Karrin find a pointy stick and said unto the heavens 'I shall shove this up mine arse' and lo did she do that and there was much rejoicing..." Karrin: "Haha! A perverted priest!" Charles: "And lo did Karrin go and die in a hole so that the rest of the party could smite the evil in peace..." Karrin: "Sadly Charles, your gods won't do that for you, Pray harder." Charles: "Shut up..." Dialog Comments Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Party Members Category:Dialog